Breaking Branches
by PeetaLee
Summary: Takes place directly after the fall of Mithos. Lloyd and the others learn of Kratos' biggest secret. One that could dangerously hurt them and the two worlds they wish to unite. One that could bring Mithos back to life. One that makes Lloyd make the biggest decision of his life. Should he keep to the mission, and save the worlds or save his twin sister instead?
1. Prologue

Lloyd looked up, beads of sweat running down his face. He panted heavily, "We did it. We destroyed Mithos." He looked around at his comrades. They all looked exhausted, somber and satisfied at the same time.

Genis turned away, "We should head back."

Lloyd nodded and hugged his smaller friend, "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"We did what we had to do." Genis murmured, gently pushing him off.

Colette grabbed Lloyds hand, "Let's go."

Lloyd nodded and the group of nine left Derris Kharlan.

But what they didn't know was that there was an angel left. Not a brainwashed clueless angel but a fully well functioning one. She flew over to Yggdrasills broken exsphere.

"Mithos…" She whispered, holding the parts close to her, "I can put you back together. I promise." She flew out of Derris Kharlan in search of someone who could fix the dead exsphere.

Meanwhile Lloyd and the others made it down safely.

Kratos walked up to him, "I'm assuming you succeeded?" He asked.

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah." He lifted up the eternal sword, ready to make the two worlds one.

Kratos grabbed his arm, "Wait! Was there anyone else in there?"

Lloyd looked at him confused, "No there wasn't anyone. Just the ten of us."

Kratos tapped his foot with worry, "Lloyd are you positive there wasn't anyone else on Derris Kharlan?"

"Yes Dad." He growled, starting to get pissed off, "Who do you think was up there?"

"I…" Kratos sighed and rubbed his head, "Lloyd I'm sure your dwarf dad told you about how he got you."

"Yes?" Lloyd said, confused, "My mom escaped the ranch but died because you wounded her. Then you told me she wanted you to, to protect me. But then Kvar got you and you watched mom and me fall off the cliff and you thought we both died."

"Yes." Kratos said again. He bit his lip, "Lloyd there was… Another. You had a twin sister."

Everyone gasped.

"I don't understand?" Lloyd said, "Why isn't she with us?"

"Your mother only grabbed you. I was able to get your sister. I kept her safe. Well.. As safe as I could…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Genis exclaimed.

"I knew if I left Cruxis Mithos would hunt me and her down. She'd die. She was all I had left. So I remained a part of Cruxis and tried my best to keep her out of the whole "angel" business."

"But that didn't work?" Colette asked.

"No." Kratos sighed, "When she was four she became obsessed with angels. I.. I always told her that her mother became a real angel. She started following me around and one day I had to leave Derris Kharlan. When I came back Mithos had given her an exsphere." He clenched his fists, "He brainwashed her and she's like his dog now and I couldn't stop him!"

"So what are you saying?" Raine asked.

Kratos looked up, "If she wasn't there it means she probably waited till you left and now she's finding a way to revive Mithos."

Sheena growled, "How could she even do that?! We killed him like five times!"

"A dwarf." Zelos said, "Probably Altessa. He could probably fix it. Plus Mithos was basically the king of the world."

"We gotta stop her!" Lloyd yelled.

"Lloyd." Regal put one of his handcuffed hands on Lloyds shoulder, "This is your sister. Are you prepared to fight her?" When Lloyd didn't answer Regal looked at Kratos, "What is name?"

Kratos sighed, "Lataree. Her name is Lataree Aurion."


	2. Reviving Mithos

***Latarees POV***

I waited outside the dwarfs house impatiently. I already told him I'd end his life of he tired any bullshit and destroyed Mithos' exsphere completely. Although he had prepared me for this day I still hated it.

 _I was nine. It was four years after I was given the exsphere. Mithos was sitting on his chair and I was sitting on the arm of the chair. I was still innocent then._

" _My little angel." Mithos said._

" _Yes Mithos?" I asked, looking at him. I was always his little angel._

" _I'm afraid." He looked at his feet._

" _Afraid of what, Mithos?" I frowned. I always loved saying his name. After all, I was the only person who could call him that besides his sister, my dad and their friend Yuan. I felt special, "You can't be afraid of anything…." I continued when he didn't speak up, "You're the God of two worlds!"_

 _Mithos smiled, "Yes but even Gods must die."_

" _Mithos stop!" I crossed my arms, "You can't die."_

" _I can. Unless I have a hero." He smiled weakly._

" _I'll be your hero!" I shouted. I was so young back then. So stupid._

" _If I died, you would resurrect me?" He asked._

" _Yes." I said._

" _Good.."_

I shook the memory away. It was so long ago. That was before we became lovers. My passion was strong then. My passion was stronger now.I flew a few feet in the air and spun around when I heard the door open.

The old dwarf shuffled out and looked up at me. He felt intimidated. I could feel it.

"Miss.. Your… Your friend-"

"Lord Yggdrasill." I snarled, "And he is more than my 'friend'." I spat out the word.

"Yes." He nodded, "Lord Yggdrasill…"

Mithos stepped out of the house. He looked exhausted. He looked up at me and smiled, "My little angel you did it!"

"Mithos!" I screamed with joy. I flew towards him at full speed and tackled him, ignoring my tears.

He fell to the ground with a soft grunt and he held me, "My little angel I'm so proud." He rested one hand on my back and the other on my head.

I smiled, still crying, "Mithos I was so scared.."

"I know." He lifted me up and stood up himself.

"Mithos I thought I'd never see you again.." I said quietly.

Mithos grabbed my hand and grazed his fingers over my exsphere, "Come on my little angel. Let's go home. I need to talk to you about something and I must rest."

I nodded.

We flew to the sky and to Derris Kharlan. We went into his castle and straight to his chambers. I always got excited when we went in there.

He laid on his bed.

"Would you want to rest first or 'talk'." I smirked, laying beside him.

"We actually have to talk." He said softly.

I bit my lip, hoping he couldn't sense my disappointment.

"That boy is going to come back." Mithos said quietly.

"The human in red?" I hissed. I hated being human. The half-elves were obviously the superior race. They had a mix of incredible elves and the strong humans so of course they deserved to rule. Elves were pretty shitty but they were better than humans. I wish I was born a half-elf.

"Yes. Him and his crew won't stop til I'm dead and my beautiful world is gone. And then… Martel can never be revived."

"Oh no.." I whispered.

"I need you to me a favor." He whispered.

"Yeah?' I said quietly.

"I need you to kill that group of people. Or at least the boy in red. But don't hurt the half-elf boy." He sighed.

I nodded, "I will Mithos. If not all, then surely the boy in red." I sighed, "Can I have his name so I may find him faster."

Mithos nodded slightly, "His name is Lloyd."

"Lloyd." I repeated quietly.

"Yes. Lloyd Irving." Mithos smirked.

"Lloyd Irving. Have you talked about him before?" I asked, feeling like I heard it before.

"I don't recall talking about lowly trash like him."

I looked down, "I'm sorry Mithos I didn't mean-"

"It's fine my little angel." He sat up, "Come here before you go find him."

I looked at him and flew towards him.

He grabbed my waist and forced me onto his lap. I looked into his eyes and blushed. His sexy green eyes. I loved them so much.

I felt his lips on mine and I closed my eyes. He kissed me harder and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his smirk as we kissed and he flipped me over so I was on my back. I opened my eyes to look at him. He smiled down at me and he ran a finger down my face. He was perfect.

He kissed my ear and whispered, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"How much I love you." I replied back in a whisper.

He chuckled, "Well as much as I'd love to continue I need to rest and you have a mission to do."

"Yes sir." I nodded.

He let me up and I got up. He laid back down, "Come back to me soon my little angel." He said, closing his eyes, "And bring one of his swords with you."

I nodded, "I love you Mithos. I'll be back." I flew out of his chambers and went back to the ground.

"Lloyd Irving.." I muttered. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I knew I heard it before. Maybe dad had talked about him before. I placed my feet on the earth and took a breath. I got lucky he didn't put the world back in one piece just yet. I didn't have much time before he would though. The world was terrible when it was one. I hated it as one. I never seen it but Mithos told me enough stories to make me gag. Half-elves were more discriminated than they were now. I couldn't let that happen. I was in Sylvarant. I looked around and my wings disappeared. I figured I'd try the town where the last chosen resided. Iselia. With a quick movement I began to run toward the old town that dad always spoke about.


	3. Finding The Twin

***Lloyds POV***

We were at my dad's house in the woods. We told my dad the situation about me apparently having a sister. Kratos was in the corner. He looked extremely upset.

"Why can't we just make the new world and take care of this afterwards?" I asked.

"It would be safer if we made the new world with Mithos actually dead and not reincarnated." Kratos said silently.

"I still don't understand. Mithos' energy went into Lloyds sword after he killed him. How can he still come back?" Genis asked.

"Only half of Mithos' energy remains in the swords. Angels work differently than humans. The humans could be revived as well but they would just turn back into that monster the exspheres make them into and then you'd have to kill them all over again." Kratos walked over to the window, "I knew it wouldn't be just simple enough to kill him.. Dammit Lataree why?"

"So… You say she practically worships the ground Mithos flies on. How can she not see the bad things he's doing?" I asked. I didn't understand how anyone thought this messed up world was good.

"He always sent me out on missions so he basically raised her." Kratos looked down, "To keep her safe I never argued with him."

I clenched my teeth, "Well now she's not safe cause now we probably have to kill her!"

Kratos spun around, "You will not lay a hand on my daughter, do you hear me?" He snarled, grabbing his sword.

I took a step back, not seeing him this mad before, "Okay… Sorry."

Kratos just sighed as he put his sword away, "Lloyd you have to understand… I thought you died with your mother. She's the only family I've had for the past 15 years. And before you two were born, I only did have Mithos and the others. My parents never cared about me. Now Mithos and Yuan don't care. Lataree is…" He ran a hand through his hair and groaned, "You understand.. Right?"

I nodded slightly.

Noishe suddenly poked his head through the window. He began to whine.

I knew something was wrong. I ran outside and pet his head, "What is it boy..? What's…." My eyes widened as I saw smoke coming from the village. I scowled, "Mithos must have sent his damn desians after us! Let's go!" I grabbed my swords and broke into a quick run towards the village. I could feel Kratos and Genis right behind me. But once we got to the village I didn't see any desians. There were a few bodies on the ground. I prayed they were just unconscious.

"Tell me where the chosen of regeneration is or I'll end your sad little life too." I heard a voice say. I turned towards the Mayor's house.

There in front of me was a girl with long dark reddish brown hair. The left half of her face was covered by her hair. She was about an inch or two shorter than me. She wore a suit just like Mithos' but the left sleeve was torn off at her shoulder. Her exsphere was on her left hand and it was a bloody red color. Her hand was on the Mayor's throat.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Let him go!"

She turned to face me and even though she didn't have wings I knew. I knew that was my sister. Our eyes. We had the same exact eyes. I felt something. I never felt it before. A new type of relief?

"Lataree?" I said softly. I smiled slightly. But my smile soon faded. Her eyes were cold and she looked me all over. She took a step forward.

"Lloyd Irving." She scowled.

She knew who I was. Maybe she wasn't here to kill us after all. She must have known I was her brother, "I'm glad you're safe." I said, "Let's go back to my-"

"You're glad I'm safe?" She asked, creeping closer to me, "Glad? How do you even know who I am? You inferior being, you know nothing."

I blinked, "That's a little harsh." I shook my head, "Doesn't matter. Lataree, you're my sist-"

"Shut you inferior being!" She snapped, "I won't fall for your tricks." Then huge wings grew out of her back and she flew into the air. Her wings were way bigger than Colette's. They were about the size of Mithos' if not slightly bigger.

I watched with a sigh then groaned, "Okay. Here we go again." I muttered. I grabbed my swords and pulled them out swiftly. I ran over to where she was in the air then jumped, raising my sword.

"Lightning!" I heard a voice yell.

Suddenly I felt my body being shocked as I fell to the ground. I landed on my face and clenched my teeth. I looked back, "Kratos…"

"Dad.." Lataree said softly, "You're alive! You're alive!" She flew back to us and hugged him tightly. She looked up at him with a big smile, "Dad! I revived Mithos! He's alive! He's come back to us!"

I could see the look of shock, pain, disappointment and fear in his eyes. He looked down, "Lataree… Mithos… He's not on our side."

"Wh-what do you mean?" She said softly as she let him go.

"Mithos is an evil angel. He was the reason your mother died. The reason we have been separated from your brother for so long."

"Brother?" She said quietly, "Dad I don't have a brother."

"Yes you do." Kratos turned to me, "This is Lloyd. He is your twin brother."

I sat up, "Lataree…"

"No." Lataree hissed, "Mithos sent me to kill him. You're just trying to save him. You never mentioned I had a brother and now out of nowhere he seems to appear? That's bullshit!"

Kratos frowned, "Lataree. Mithos wanted you to kill him so you would never find out. Also, Lloyd is his biggest threat. Lloyd can make the worlds how they used to be… Whole."

"No… Shut up!" Lataree hissed, "You are a liar." She began to back up, "Mithos will tell me the truth. He's never lied to me. And once he's here we will kill Lloyd and his friends!" She spun around and flew into the sky quickly. She was out of sight in eight seconds.

Kratos sighed, "I knew she wouldn't trust me."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "How long has Mithos been brainwashing her?"

Kratos looked at where she had disappeared, "Ever since she was a kid. She's probably too far gone now…"


End file.
